


rhythms

by shonenlesbian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonenlesbian/pseuds/shonenlesbian





	rhythms

i hate to think about the sound of my own breath  
the sensation of breathing always seems to startle me  
i can never seem to hold a rhythm  
my lungs are always off beat, off time, just too far behind  
i remember the times before when i laid with others, and tried to sync my breathing with theirs   
i was desperate to find a rhythm, a pattern,  
i wanted to stop holding my breath   
but i could still never keep up  
i still couldn’t stop trying to hide my breathing  
i couldn’t stop trying to hide the fact that i was alive  
until suddenly i was choking  
because i was so worried about what my breathing wasn’t  
that i just forgot to breathe at all  
i still breathe off beat  
my lungs still struggle to catch up with my body’s natural pattern  
but it has a rhythm all its own  
and it’s perfect the way it is


End file.
